THE LONGEST NIGHT
by xnobody13
Summary: Original story written as a contest in school. Full story inside.


XNOBODY13 PRESENTS:

THE FIRST STORY BY ME

NOTE: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN NOT LONG AGO, DURING A CONTEST IN 8TH GRADE. I DID WIN THIS CONTEST (SOMEHOW) AND I DECIDED TO PLACE THIS STORY ON FANFICTION. THIS STORY IS PRETTY SHORT AND BORROWS ELEMENTS FROM LUCKY STAR. BEING MY FIRST STORY AND THE FACT THAT IT WAS IN SCHOOL, YOU'LL NOTICE ME EXPERIMENTING WITH DESCRIPTIVE WORDS, ALONG WITH THE BEGINNING ALREADY ASSIGNED TO US. WE WERE ONLY MEANT TO WRITE THE END.

IN OTHER WORDS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY THAT BEGAN IT ALL.

RATED T FOR THEMES OF DEATH (NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHT)

THE LONGEST NIGHT

BY XNOBODY13

(NAME WITHHELD)

Crystal walks out of work at midnight, every agonizing step being felt by her swollen feet, having survived one of the busiest nights ever at the diner. She daydreams of the "things to do" list that has to be tackled tomorrow and the hot bath waiting for her when she gets to her house.

Suddenly, Crystal is brought back to reality when she hears footsteps falling in behind her. She strains to hear their rhythm, trying to assure herself it's just someone out for an evening stroll, or perhaps just needing to buy something at the corner store. Desperately, she tries to keep her heart from pounding so loud that the whole neighborhood isn't awakened.

She picks up her stride and turns the first corner towards home. Convinced her imagination is working overtime until she acutely notices the heavy footsteps turn the corner and quicken their pace. She turns sharply; ready to face the unseen stranger, but all she views is an empty sidewalk. Though no one appears to be around, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, warning her of impending danger.

Crystal looks around for anything that will offer her safety, when she sees the local cemetery groundskeeper tending to one of the graves. Quickly, she reaches the cemetery's large cast iron gate and throws it open with force that even surprises her. Running through the grounds, she is unaware that the footsteps have stopped short, refusing to enter this forbidden darkness of souls.

Frightened, she stumbles on the first mound encountered and scrambles to get up. Finally, getting to her feet, she realizes something is preventing her from moving. Looking down, she sees an arrow, pointing to the west. Hesitantly at first, Crystal lifts her head up and looks to the west, seeing what the arrow is pointing at. At first, only the damp and cloudy fog was the only thing she could see. But then, a strange formation began to appear.

What forms is the shape of teenage girl, no older than 18. She stands far off in the distance, but Crystal could observe some details of her. She has short brown hair, damp from the fog. She has sharp, gold, devilish eyes, and a "fang" hanging from her mouth. Her clothing appeared as that of a Japanese school uniform. Crystal never seen this person before, but something about her reminds Crystal of something sinister, something dark.

As quickly as the fog dissipated, the girl starts to walk towards Crystal. She walks as though she had a broken leg, wobbling through the hazy fog. Crystal was frozen to her feet, the dirt crushed under her shoes. The girl stars at Crystal, staring deeply into her soul, frowning at her, with her fang drooping out. Crystal resorts to literally picking her feet up, one at a time, until she can run.

She breezes past the iron gates, and out into the damp street, where she heard the footsteps not long ago. Her house is close by, nearly a quarter a mile away. She starts to run up the streets, lit only by the faint street lamps. And the girl, still stumbling to catch up, never takes her stare off of Crystal. Crystal, every now and then, has to look behind her back. Each time, the girl still follows at the same distance. Crystal's mouth has the taste of copper, and her veins popped around her body from nervous shock. The girl's stare antagonizes her, and made Crystal pick up the pace.

Even with the heavy traffic, the girl simply walks by all the cars, regardless of them speeding. Crystal ran, sidewalk to sidewalk, avoiding the walking pedestrians and the looming houses. Her vision is becoming faint, and she finally realizes that she is tired. Her house is only a block away now, but she fears that the girl wouldn't stop following her. The girl still stumbles behind, giving off her evil frown, having the eyes of the devil. Crystal starts to slow down, her feet refusing to continue. She just wants to get back home.

And as the night grew larger, it begins to rain. The neighborhood starts to become drenched, and the air turns into a chilling cold. Crystal kept moving, regardless of the rain. The girl stays close behind. Alas, her house stands before her. All she has to do is get to the door, and call the police. The girl continues to follow, her short brown hair becoming drenched by the rain.

As soon as she gets to the front steps, Crystal runs up the flight, and on to the porch. There, the golden door stands in front of her. All Crystal has to do now is to open the door. She places her hand on the knob, feeling its freezing body. Crystal attempts to open the door, but it refuses to open. The girl now stands on the sidewalk in front of the house. Crystal sees her, and begins to tug at the door.

Now, the girl begins to grin; her deathly, ghastly grin. Crystal's eyes turn faint when she sees this, and starts to fumble with her keys. She pulls up the house key and forces it into the lock. The girl stands on the front steps, still grinning and staring. Crystal tries the lock, but she couldn't turn the key. It was jammed inside, and a hope of getting in through this way was quickly forgotten. The girl now stood right behind Crystal, and Crystal's skin begins to pucker.

When Crystal turns to face the girl, and looks into her deathly stare, she screams an ear-piercing scream. Her body shakes and her limbs fall limp. As she falls, her scream continued. The girl looks deep into Crystal, and Crystal sees evil. Everything Crystal did in the past, all the gossiping, all the cussing, all the fights, came back to her. They fill her mind, and she starts to burn up. The last thing Crystal will ever see was the girl fading into her.

The morning after, police found Crystal's body, lying flat on the ground. She tried to open the door, but never turned the lock correctly. Her eyes were now a golden brown, while her friends say that they used to be blue. Her mouth was filled with a strange liquid, black in color that seemed to choke her. There was never any trace of struggle, but many saw her face, deep in shock. And on her arm, etched like a tattoo, was the girl's face, fang and all, staring back at reporters. What the face represented was never found out, but anytime a person looked at it, all the terror and evil from that night came back. One man said that after he looked at the tattoo, he saw Crystal inside the eyes, terrified, and fading away into darkness.


End file.
